User talk:Lanehawk373
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! Well Lanehawk, first of all thanks for your contribution to the archive of articles. The name's Lovelyb0nes. I'm not a veteran of the wiki yet, but recently I think I was given an Admin title (all I got was a message reading "your user rights have been changed", so I'm not sure exactly what new title I have) because most of our vets have left the wiki for good, and new people had to step up for the recovery. We've been through some tough times lately, but Foxtrot, Nightmare, Bluethunder, Gnostic, HZ, and I are all working to get the wiki back to its former glory. One of the most important resources to obtain is a new community. Your joining is a good sign, and a fine step in the recovery process. We're a tightly knit community, and I hope you'll stand by us and further contribute to the recovery process. Just ignore the auto-message at the top, it's a relic from a more optimistic time, during the wiki's prime back in the summer. Shoot me a message in case you have any questions, alright? Just edit my talk page, don't leave anything you want to say to a user on your own talk page. You wouldn't be the first to make that mistake, though. Lovelyb0nes 23:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hiya there This is just a kind message congratulating you on joining our wiki (more of a thanks.) I'm am just giving your third and final welcome as I am the only acting administrator for the moment(I have been temporarily promoted.) We have a small community, mostly friendly aside from myself. What I mean is that I am quick to anger and slow to forgive, and can't stand an article of poor quality. Otherwise, welcome.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 09:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Anyone out there? Hey, are you still out there somewhere? -- Gnostic 20:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry I've been inactive for some time. I tried making a comback a couple months ago, but fell off the grid again. I plan on making another return and finish/expand some of my articles. Lanehawk373 00:43, April 24, 2012 (UTC)